Hanna Ash
Hanna Ash Head Hunter of Tomoe Gozen Daughter of Yama-no-Kami (This Character Belongs to Minxy) History Joe Ash met Hanna's mother during a stroll through the forest. Her ravishing good looks caused Joe to instantaneously fall for her. He quickly courted her, and they went back to his house. When Hanna's mother had Hanna, she immediately left the day after. Joe became extremely depressed with her departure and began to take out his anger on Hanna as she grew older. Joe began to start physically abusing Hanna around the age of fourteen. Growing up with not a lot of money, Hanna had to result to sneaking out of the house to steal makeup to cover the bruises her father left her. On one of her attempts to escape, her father walked in the room and discovered that she was leaving. He became full of rage and ran to her, then forcefully grabbed her arm, so that she couldn't get out the window. She struggled to escape his grasp, but managed to by biting his finger. She escaped into the woods where she would meet the hunters of Tomoe. She ran into the hunters of Tomoe while searching the woods for a temporary place to sleep. The head hunter quickly understood what situation she was in when she saw the bruise on her arm and the tears strolling down her cheeks. The head hunter explained their cause, and Hanna immediately joined. When the hunters reached their campsite, they gave Hanna a bow and sheath of arrows. She took them and began shooting the trunks of trees for practice. While Hanna was shooting four Oni approached the campsite and began destroying the campsite, looking for Hanna. The head and lieutenant hunter ran to the scene and began attacking the Oni. Enraged, the Oni ganged up on the two and killed them. Horrified by what she had seen, Hanna ran to a close range of the Oni, and shot each of them, the other hunters followed. The head and lieutenant hunter were given a funeral by the other hunters, then they took a vote on who should become the new head. The other hunters, voted for Hanna, who was the first to attack the Oni that had attacked. They agreed that they showed she was brave and worthy of the position. Hanna now keeps her position as head hunter and travels with them, they also occasionally visit camp, when they are near. Personality Hanna has a somewhat cold personality. It takes a while for her to warm up someone and begin trusting them. She is mostly rude at first approach, but as she studies you more, she'll become more friendly. |- |- | |} Appearance Hanna 6.jpg Hanna 5.jpg Hanna 4.jpg Hanna 3.jpg Hanna 2.jpg Hanna 1.jpg Hanna 7.png Hanna 8.png Hanna 9.jpg Hanna has blue eyes and blonde hair. She stands at 5"6 and has pale skin. Powers As a Hunter of Tomoe #Hunters of Tomoe are stronger, quicker and more accurate than normal demigods. #Hunters of Tomoe aren't immortal and may die in battle, but they retain a more youthful appearance than others. #Hunters of Tomoe are able to withstand extreme heat and cold. #Hunters of Tomoe are great fighters and hold greater fighting prowess than others. #Hunters of Tomoe are skilled at archery, combat, leadership and horse riding. #Hunters of Tomoe are skilled in making wise decisions. As a daughter of Yama-no-Kami Offensive #Children of Yama-no-Kami are able to call one animal smaller than them and aid them in battle. They can only call one animal at a time. #Children of Yama-no-Kami are able to conjure sharp leaves and throw them at targets. Defensive #Children of Yama-no-Kami are able to cover themselves by conjuring animal hide that protects them from attacks and projectiles. After some time, the hide disappears. #Children of Yama-no-Kami are able to summon a thick hedge that catches any attack or projectile coming to it. When human flesh is caught in the hedge, it is injured by thorns inside the hedge. The larger and longer the hedge is used, the more it drains the user. Passive #Children of Yama-no-Kami are stronger when at the forest and when nature around them is healthy and full of life. #Children of Yama-no-Kami can understand what an animal does or feels. #Children of Yama-no-Kami, when near withering plants, are able to give life to these plants, making them revived. Supplementary #Children of Yama-no-Kami are able to control plants for a multitude of purposes. #Children of Yama-no-Kami are able to call on animals for a multitude of purposes. Counsellor Only #The counsellor is able to create a forest riot where a few trees turn into treants and animals and plants go mad. But it will attack anyone or anything in its path and drains the user severely. Traits #Children of Yama-no-Kami have a wild personality but are good hunters, hikers and mountaineers. Weapons Bow Arrow .jpg|Hanna was given her bow by the from head huntress of Tomoe. She trained with it and became an expert of the weapon. It is now her primary weapon, and she is extremely lethal with it. It is of Ephemeral Wood. Pets Lola 1.jpg|Hanna first saw Lola in a box with her siblings outside a nearby grocery store. Since the hunt had separated, and Hanna was on her way to camp, she felt she needed a companion, so she chose Lola, and took her to camp with her. Lola has a telepathic communication with Hanna. Idol.jpg|Hanna befriended this horse in the woods. She would talk to it via her powers of telepathy with animals. They have become good friends and she leads the hunt while riding on her back. Possessions ring.jpg|A ring given to her by a former huntress, who lost hope and left the hunt. Hanna wears it as a reminder of the former members of the hunt. Relationships Trivia *Hanna is the first huntress to arrive at camp. *Hanna is the 4th child of Yama-no-Kami to arrive at camp. *Hanna is usually always seen with Lola. *Hanna was told the location of camp by animals. *Hanna was the first person to have a horse stay at the Stables. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Huntress of Tomoe Gozen Category:Head Counsellors Category:Demigods Category:Born in 1996 Category:American